Cruel Intentions
by Rephaimlove
Summary: AU: Hermione is nearing forty years old, stuck in a loveless marriage, when in walks womanizing Draco. Will she be able to stay true to her marriage, or will she fail and submit to being seduced?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! This is my first attempt at a story that won't be a One-shot. I hope that you all will enjoy the beginning of the story, as well as review, follow, or favorite. I will continue the story if anyone seems interested. Now that I'm over with that, please enjoy and read on.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter World. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hermione's Life

Just around noon

I sat alone in the living room of my home, contemplating the choices and directions my life took me to.

I had been a wife for twelve years now, to none other then Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ronald popped the question when we were just nineteen years old , both of us very madly in love with each other.

We married a year later to fanfare, and well wishes from family, friends, and the entire wizarding world. RONALD WEASLEY MARRIES GOLDEN GIRL HERMIONE GRANGER, the papers read. I often spent my time, remembering when we were both truly happy, or so I thought in my young-minded naivety.

I now had two children who both attended Hogwarts; my daughter Rose, born two years after the wedding, was now fourteen years old; my son Hugo, was born just a year after his sister, was now twelve years old. Both children had inherited the Weasleys' famous red hair, and were the greatest treasures a mother could ask for.

I was also the Senior Vice-President at Flourish and Blotts. I attainted that position by working hard, by applying my vast knowledge of books, and by gaining the store countless customers through advertisements in foreign wizarding locations, as well as obtaining rare book collections not seen in random bookshops.

My love of books had never faded with time, much to the dismay of my husband Ronald.

I managed the store so well, that I often didn't need to go in on a regular basis, but chose to, rather than go home to an empty house.

Ronald was an accomplished Auror, with a great reputation for "always getting his guy." After the war, both Harry and Ron became Aurors to help catch the rest of the Death Eaters who had managed to get away.

He wasn't home much, due to his busy schedule, and when he was home, he avoided me at all costs.

We simply had too many differences that neither of us noticed before their marriage. As a result of this, we grew out of love, and carried a mild resentment for each other that we couldn't quite shake off.

We did however, care very deeply for each other, and held each other in great regard due to our friendship that had spanned twenty eight years.

I remembered when he would jokingly call me boring, or when he told me repeatedly that I "needed to live a little" throughout the years. Nothing I ever tried, uncomfortable as it made me, was good enough for him.

Hurt and sad, I had simply equated it with Ron not being interested in my personality and cleverness, two things that had made her into the smartest witch of her age.

He never asked her the common questions that husbands should ask their wives - "How was work?", "What's new with you?", "How is that book you're reading?". It broke me inside, but I eventually accepted it, and tried my best to move on.

Another problem we faced was their lack of passion in the bedroom.

Having never had another lover, I wasn't quite sure exactly what I was missing.

But, my feelings of unease after making love to my husband clued me into something being amiss.

It could have been the constant rumors of Ronald's affairs that wounded me so greatly, or that I could not stand to have any marital relation with him.

Now, embarrassingly for me, it had been years since I have had any sex whatsoever. Ronald and I simply developed a relationship built on friendship, respect, and comfort, for the children's sake.

He either slept in the sofa bed in his office, or, when he did come home-infrequently as it was-he slept on the couch. The lack of sex, and him working "all nighters" were never discussed; they were merely accepted by both parties.

* * *

I awoke with a start; I had fallen asleep reading, an occurrence that happened more often than I liked.

Looking at the clock, I realized that I was running late to my afternoon tea with my best friend Ginny. We both grew quite close during our husbands' Auror training, and during the dangerous missions that they were constantly on.

I quickly jumped up to recheck my hair, and put on a little cherry lip gloss, and sprayed on a douse of perfume.

My dresser was full of assorted perfumes, for I loved smelling good, and I always put in some effort into looking nice.

That was one complaint my husband could never make about me:I always tried to look my best. Over-the-top make-up and super-high heels, were out of the question, so I put on a pair of decent-sized heels, and was off.

I arrived at my favorite tea shop, named Tea Time_, _and noticed that Ginny had already arrived, looking flustered at being made to wait. Ginny noticed me in the entryway, and waved me over.

"About time, Hermione! What took you so long? You know I have to get to practice by one o'clock," Ginny complained.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I fell asleep."

"Was it another boring book? Or did you not get any sleep last night?" She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Hey! I love my boring book, thank you very much! Oh, what am I saying? It was not boring. All of the books I read are quite interesting," I told her.

"I'm only joking, I've missed you so much, Hermione. I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you lately- with the kids, Quidditch practice, and Harry never wanting out of my knickers, I've been very busy as you can tell." She laughed cheerily.

I just smiled, not being able to relate or tell her that my marriage was now over.

"Yeah," I said simply, trying to sound happy for her.

Ginny and Harry's sex life was just as hot and heavy as it had been since the beginning. They still went at each other like rabbits, or horny teenagers whenever they got the chance.

I constantly had to hear Ginny go on about how many orgasms this, and how many orgasms that.

She must have realized how dejected I looked, as she quickly changed the subject.

Ginny knew very little about my marriage problems, so she tried to ignore them the best that she could.

The Weasleys' believed that marriage was for life. The word "divorce" wasn't really a taboo in the wizarding world, but it was extremely frowned upon, if anything.

"So, are you going to be able to make it to mom's birthday party?," asked Ginny. "She'll be mad if you don't go. You missed it last year, remember, and I won't make excuses for you this time."

"I don't know, I'll see if I can-"

"You'd better," she interrupted, "Oh my goodness, look at the time! I've got to run or I'll be late to practice." Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies, and was an amazing flier.

"But we haven't even had tea yet," I protested.

"I already had a cup while I was waiting for you, silly." She kissed me on the cheek, and hugged me goodbye.

"Bye, Ginny. I'm sorry we don't get to visit very much. I'll see you soon, I hope."

"Mom's birthday!" she yelled, running out the shop.

I sat alone, debating on whether to order some tea or to go back home to my empty flat, when a waitress approached me, " I'm so sorry for the wait, Mam. What can I get you?" she asked.

"Um… I'll have Earl Gray with cream, please."

"Anything else?" She asked me.

"No. Just the tea, thank you."

I have never had much of an appetite, which is how I'd been able to maintain my figure over the years. Ginny complained often, explaining to me that her figure was due to many hours playing Quidditch, and how lucky I was to be naturally thin.

The waitress came back with my tea, and set it down in front of me before walking away. I was about to pick up and enjoy my cup of tea, when in walked Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: **Hello everyone. I just wanted to thank the readers who are following, and interested in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A big shout out to RosiePosieRW for being my beta, fixing the grammar, and mistakes on my two chapters, and agreeing to stay with me throughout my story. ****J**

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Harry Potter World. J.K. Rowling owns it all.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione

Draco was all alone, looking relaxed as he walked into a booth, and causally sat down.

He glanced around the shop, presumably looking for a waitress to take his order, when he spotted me looking at him.

He lifted an eyebrow at me, so I smiled and waved, embarrassed at having been caught staring.

He rose from the booth and started to head in my direction with all of his charming Malfoy swagger in place.

Oh dear, I thought to myself, why is he coming over here? Oh Merlin, he still looks handsome even after all these years. Why is he coming over here?

Pathetically, I was one of those females who grew nervous, and turned into stuttering buffoons at the close proximity to men who were considered hot, sexy, or handsome.

Despite Draco's awful disposition while we studied at Hogwarts, everyone there could still see that he was a very attractive young boy.

His pureblood mannerisms and snobbery back then sickened me to no end, but he was no longer that haughty, foul, evil little cockroach from school who taunted me mercilessly .

He was very liked at the moment, having worked hard to restore the Malfoy legacy to its former glory.

He had made numerous donations over the years to charitable events, and associations that were much needed after the war.

Draco went as far as to help out in the rebuilding of Hogwarts every day, while construction was taking place, even though his presence at the time was met with scorn and anger.

What really tipped the scales in Malfoy's name, was when he gave a candid interview with Rita Skeeter, informing readers, that he had presented his house elves with clothes and had employed them with proper pay and benefits.

There was even a picture added to the story of his house elf Tinky, which was added to the article. Tinky was wearing a multi colored tutu, a pearl necklace, and was shyly waving at the camera.

Malfoy currently ran his family's business dealings, since his father was sent to Azkaban for war crimes in connection with being a Death Eater, and he would remain there for the rest of his life.

Occasionally, Draco would come into the bookshop with his son Scorpius, to purchase school books for the start of term, or to buy random reading material. Over time, we grew more comfortable talking with each other and moving on from the past.

"Fancy meeting you here, Granger," he said as he looked around, "Are you alone?"

"Yes. Ginny had to leave early from her visit, leaving me here by myself. And it's Weasley, for the hundredth time Draco." I sighed playfully.

"You're welcome to sit down and join me if you'd like," I told him, gesturing to the chair across from me.

He sat down, smiling. "Thanks, Granger. I just stepped out of the office for a quick breather. Sorry, but old habits die hard;'Weasley' just doesn't quite feel right."

Meanwhile, the waitress returned to take Draco's order, giving me the chance to secretly check him out without him being the wiser.

The waitress disappeared and quickly returned with Draco's tea, since the shop wasn't too busy with customers at the moment.

"So," he begins.

"So," I returned with a flirty smile.

It had been semi-awkward between us, since the first time Malfoy walked into the bookshop many years ago, holding his adorable-then toddler.

I had helped him pick out nursery rhymes, and bedtime stories that he could read to help put his son to sleep.

The air around us always felt charged when we were together, something completely different to anything I had ever experienced before.

Not once had I gotten this tingling sensation inside of me when I was around my husband, not even when we were dating. The feeling was new to me.

It was more of a comfort that I felt with Ron, rather than the strong attraction I felt when Draco was around me.

Draco dressed just as impeccably as he always did, dressed in black, designer robes that accentuated his platinum blond hair.

One thing was for certain: he had aged extremely well, growing taller, and gaining muscle that filled him out in all the right places.

He was a playboy and, despite his older age, was a sought-after bachelor by witches everywhere, single or not, from what I had heard.

He'd been single since the untimely death of his beloved wife Astoria Greengrass, who he had married just six months after finishing at Hogwarts.

She passed away, three years after their son was born, to a Muggle disease that could not be cured. Draco, I heard, had sought the best Mediwitches and Mediwizards to treat her, but to no avail. He spent years mourning the loss of her, but soon he needed the distraction from his loneliness- the kind of distraction that only another woman could offer him.

His picture adorned many covers of Witch Weekly with a new girl practically every week.

"So, Granger… you're looking a bit tense. Anything I can do for you, to help you relax?"

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" I was confused, and a little bit offended, if I did say to myself.

" I've seen that look before-usually from women who have been married for about a decade or so. I trust that's how long you've been married now, right?" he asked cheekily.

My brain could not come up with a proper response, so I simply let my mouth hang open spluttering incoherently.

He chuckled. " Im only fooling with you Granger. Drink your tea. Honestly, I was just trying to get a laugh out of you."

I felt foolish for not realising that Draco was just having a laugh.

"Well, behave, will you? Were in public, for Merlin's sake. What if someone overheard us?" My cheeks were flushed, and heated up at my embarrassment.

We drank our tea slowly, savoring the staple drink, and each others company.

"Scorpius is interested in some books he says that surprisingly, Hogwarts doesn't have in their library. Do you think you can help me out and get them for me? His propensity to constantly be reading could rivals even yours, Granger. I will of course take care of all your expenses to acquire them."

"Sure. Just let me know the tittles of the books he needs, or any certain fields of study he's interested in, and I'll began right away."

He looked at me and smiled, making me get flustered again for absolutely no reason.

I felt like a complete idiot, and so out of my element trying to flirt and sound professional at the same time.

I needed to remain calm and collected. I was pretty certain that Draco turned all women into blubbering idiots with just a smile or smirk, and he knew it as well.

The smell of him wasn't helping, either; he smelled so fresh and clean, so masculine, with a hint of soap, and it made me want to lean in and take a good, long whiff.

"I will get Scorpius to owl me a list, and then if it's okay with you, we could meet up and discuss them over dinner perhaps?" he asked, biting his lower lip and looked sultry.

"That's not necessary," I laughed, "You can just owl me the list as soon as Scorpius sends it back to you."

I may have imagined the look of disappointment on his face. He had absolutely no reason to be let down at not being able to have dinner with me-right? That wouldn't be proper at any rate. Married women didn't have dinner with other men-did they?

"Alright. I have to be getting back to the office." He looked at his pocket watch.

"I have a meeting I've got to get to. I'll be in touch, Granger."

He stood up, took my hand and kissed the back of it, bidding me farewell- as well as sending my heart rate beating frantically out of my chest- before releasing it and walking away.

I fought off the elation I felt for being treated like a proper lady, and I looked around nonchalantly; nobody in the shop seemed to be paying any attention to our discussion or our farewell.

He actually kissed my hand, like those gentlemen from the movies I used to watch with my mum. My mum and I would eat popcorn, and watch chick flicks films all night, discussing how romantic, and chivalrous the men in the films were.

Ron had never kissed my hand once the whole time we had been together, and he definitely wasn't chivalrous-he was far from it.

Draco was certainly very skilled with the ladies, and he evidently knew how to get one frazzled with nothing but a bloody kiss on the hand.

For Heaven's sake, Hermione, it was just a kiss on the hand, nothing more. Calm down, I whispered to myself.

Noting the time, I also left the shop to go to work, and get my mind out of the gutter.

I needed to finish entering new books into our system, and calm down my poor racing heart.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Let me know if you would like the next chapter in Draco's perspective. See you soon. Don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is Chapter 3, in Draco's perspective. Sorry about the long wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to my wonderful beta, RosiePosieRW who finds the time to not only beta my story, but write stories herself. Check out her profile for her great stories.**

Disclaimer- The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Draco POV

Draco left the tea shop with a skip in his step, inspired with a new sinful plan.

His ideas were rolling around in his head, trying to determine the best angle at which to approach her. His new venture to occupy him for the next unforeseeable future would be to seduce the woman whom he had tormented as a child: Hermione Granger.

Typically, she wasn't not the kind of girl that he would normally go for, but there was just something about her that peaked his curiosity. From the moment he saw her on the train, her unruly hair had him wondering who she was. After he found out that she was a Muggle-born, he knew he could not befriend her, and needed to openly despise her to appease his Slytherin comrades. Granger had always bested him in all of his classes, and that alone made him grow to dislike her, but it also fascinated him.

Her loyalty to her friends lasted the test of time, which added to his intrigue. Draco had spotted her as soon as he had sat down at the tea shop, and for some unknown reason he had decided to get up and speak with her, rather than take his break alone as planned.

He had talked to her numerous times throughout the years at her bookshop, and immensely enjoyed their lively conversations. Intellectual conversations were very far and in between with witches these days, since the women he dated couldn't keep up with him.

Hermione Granger was an attractive witch, she was married and was a Muggleborn, but he wasn't too choosey in that department since the fall of Voldemort - and therefore, the end of blood prejudices - the latter, for which he was extremely grateful.

His father had tried to instil in him that Muggles, and Muggle-borns were all filth, and that they were beneath wizarding society. It was codswallop in Draco's opinion, and after the war, he was finally able to openly accept anything Muggle-related without scorn or ridicule.

He thought back to all the women he had bedded over the years, and quite frankly, was bored of easy shags, and one-night stands. His conquests always gave out, no matter when or where he wanted it.

They were all the same - snobby, Pureblooded, gold-digging whores with perfect bodies. He often enjoyed parading them about in restaurants or Ministry functions, revelling in the jealous and envious stares from other wizards.

After the death of Astoria, being with other women didn't cross his mind

until many years later.

Once out in society again, and therefore on the market, witches everywhere threw themselves at him, and that pleased him. Draco knew he had turned into an arrogant, selfish bastard, and that suited him just fine. Of course, out in the public eye, he was considered a changed man. A once-troubled teenager turned into a good, hard-working, well-established wizard.

In private, he broke the hearts of many women who had aspirations of being the next Mrs. Draco Malfoy. It was common knowledge thanks to gossip columns and anonymous published articles, that his mother was pressuring him to remarry again. It was true that Draco was constantly getting letters from his mother to remarry, but he wasn't quite ready yet.

Draco headed towards the lift to visit his best friend before making an appearance at his office. Not bothering to knock on the door of his friend Blaise Zabini's office, he simply opened the door, went in, slammed it shut, and plopped himself down in the chair in the corner of the large, nicely-furnished office. It had a large wooden desk that was meticulously organized. Zabini had few decorations in his office, making it appear very cold and business-like.

"Oi! Don't you know how to knock Draco?" Blaise yelled.

"Why would I need to? I own the place," Malfoy replied lazily.

"What do you want, Draco? I'm kind of busy at the moment, trying to help run your enterprise, because you're too busy slagging around," Blaise said in mock-anger.

"I just stopped by to tell you who will most likely end up moaning in my bed soon."

"Why in the bloody hell would I care who your latest shag is?"

"Only because she's Hermione Granger." Draco wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously.

"You do know her right?"

Blaise's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you joking? A girl like Hermione Granger would never go for someone like you - no offense, mate. Plus, isn't she married to the Weasel King?"

"Yes, she's married, but quite frankly, I don't think that's going to matter in the end."

"What are you playing at, Draco? Now you're after married women? I know that rumour has been around for some time now, but we both know that it isn't true. This is low, even for you, mate."

Draco looked at Blaise as solicitously as he could muster, to let him know how serious he was.

"Merlin's bollocks! You aren't kidding, aren't you?"

"I think I'm in need of a challenge Blaise, something new and different, something extraordinary. That, my friend, is where Granger comes in. Besides, I have a legitamate reason. Have you seen her lately? Her hair doesn't look like a bird's nest anymore, and her arse is quite shaggable." Draco smirked at Blaise's astounded expression.

"You are one sick, son-of- a bitch, Draco," Blaise sighed and shook his head with disgust. "You know what? Go ahead, mate. Let me know if and when she touches your twigs and berries, because if anyone can get into Granger's knickers, it's you."

"I know," said Draco smugly. "I'm pretty sure I can pull it off, I'd say, in a little over a month." he stood up to leave. "Well, I've got an office to get to. See you later, Blaise."

Blaise laughed out loud. "Good luck mate. With a girl like Granger, you're going to need it."

Draco thought back on all the little chats he had had with Granger, and on all the rumours that swirled around about her husband's infidelity. Maybe it was presumptuous of him to think that he could pull it off, but he and Granger had a certain magnetism that couldn't be denied.

All he had to do was play his cards right and continue to entice her by visiting her often, and slyly throwing in an 'accidental' touch here and there. Maybe he could compliment her and her work, because women loved that crap. It got them weak in the knees to think a man was interested in anything they said or did.

The art of seduction was just too easy a game to play, especially with a woman who probably hadn't had a good shag in years.

It shouldn't be too hard to make Granger succumb to my charms, Draco thought. After all, not one single woman had ever turned him down in his whole life, and Draco, being the perfectionist he was, planned on keeping that perfect record.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I hope you all enjoyed how I wrote Draco. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. I profusely apologize for the delay in this chapter. My beta is extremely busy at the moment, so I've decided to give you guys this chapter with all of it's mistakes, and unbeta-ed glory. I apologize again. I hope you stick with me. I will upload another chapter in a few days to make it up to you all. Well, on to the reading. Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione

I was scrubbing away repeatedly at the same clean dish in my hands, while I stood daydreaming at the kitchen sink.

I suddenly realized that I had been washing the same dish for five minutes, too busy thinking, to have even noticed.

My daydreams had consisted of my recent run in, with a certain sexy Draco Malfoy, just three days prior, at a tea shop.

This is ridiculous! We just talked! She angrily thought to herself.

Hermione couldn't believe how pathetically muddled her mind had become, by just being touched by a man, and on the hand no less.

When had I become so prudish? Being touched by Harry or any of the Weasley male family members didn't get me agitated in such a state.

Finishing up with the last of the breakfast dishes, I began to dry my hands on a kitchen towel that was hung up next to the sink.

Staring at the towel that was decorated with purple grapes, I was startled when there was a loud tap on my window, directly in front of me.

I did not recognize the owl, having never seen it before, I opened the window nonetheless retrieving the letter that was tied to the owls leg, right above his sharp talons.

I grabbed a treat from the bowl that was kept in the window sill, and let the Snowy-White owl eat from my palm, before it flew off back to it's owner.

Shutting the window quickly, I sat at the kitchen table, and curiously opened the letter to find it was from Draco.

It was simply the list of books his son had wanted to purchase. There was nothing strange about the books titles, so I knew it would not be a problem to acquire them.

Showering to get ready for my work day, I quickly dressed in my signature-white short sleeve low cut top, and black pencil skirt. Feeling a bit flirty, I decided to straighten my hair with a spell that Ginny had taught me after many complaints about my unruly hair.

I loved the way my hair looked when it was straight; it made me feel younger and attractive. Grabbing some floo powder, I headed to work through the network portal connected to my office.

It didn't take me long to find the books that I needed for Scorpius.

Working straight through my lunch hour, I fire called other places for Draco's book order. I wasn't quite sure, why I had worked so diligently.

It couldn't have been that I wanted to see him again so soon, and so desperately.

The books were specialized in depth books about constellations and dragons, two things that I was sure would be in his own private library, but decided not to question it.

The books would be arriving in a weeks time, which gave me plenty of time to get used to the idea of seeing Draco again.

Grabbing some letterhead and a pen, I wrote to Malfoy alerting him that I would be receiving his order in seven days time, and that I would contact him when he could come and get them.

Tired from a long day, I decided to head home, and mentally prepare myself for Molly's birthday party that was scheduled for the following afternoon at the burrow.

"Lilian." I called out.

"Yes dear?" said the older lady behind the counter.

"I'm going to leave early. Will you get this note sent out right away to a Mr. Draco Malfoy please, it's regarding his book order. It should be arriving next week." Hermione sighed while stretching her arms. "Well, I'll see you on Monday okay. Have a great weekend."

"Sure thing Hermione. Same to you sweetheart." nodded Lilian.

"You are a lifesaver Lilian. I'm so thankful of how hard you work around here."

Lilian Hornsbey was fifteen years older than me, therefore she called everyone sweetheart.

She was knowledgeable and great at taking care of the place when I was away.

She had short graying hair, and wore large square shaped glasses, and had a friendly toothy-smile that instantly made anyone smile back at her.

I walked down Diagon Alley, and stopped in front of a dress shop. The place was a higher end store, and had beautiful gowns, robes, and expensive dresses. After looking around, I had decided on purchasing three new dresses and a blouse that I could wear with my pencil skirt at work. It was a satiny bright-red material with short sleeves and a belt, and a low neckline that showed a hint of my small cleavage. Looking at my reflection in the mirror when I'd tried it on had me pleasantly surprised at how good I looked and felt in it. I was sure that I would be wearing it in one weeks time.

* * *

Draco

Draco was just finishing reading the letter from Hermione, letting him know to come and pick up the books in a weeks time. He smirked, proud of himself, "and it begins," he boasted.

Draco knew all about the art of seduction, having been seduced himself at the young age of thirteen by one of his mothers friends. No one knew of that sordid affair he partook in even until this day. It was one of his most precious secrets that he vowed to never tell a soul. Married women were not so different than single or ugly women for that matter. They were just like a dying plant; they just needed a little bit of water to bring them back to life. I had to play it cool, and act sensitive and attentive, two things he knew that husbands were not. He was going to give Granger a night she would never forget, and then move on to important things, such as finally getting married. He almost felt sorry for her, but actually didn't.

I opened up the next letter I had received not surprised that it was from my mother.

_ My dearest Draco, I hope you are healthy and well my son. I've already written to my grandson and sent him my love. You, I am still patiently expecting a visit from soon. Maybe you can bring along a girlfriend perhaps when you do come. I have told you many times darling, that I am getting older, and you are going to need to settle down. I'm your mother so I can tell you this. You are far too old to be behaving the way you have been Draco. Think of Scorpius. You wouldn't want him to treat women the way his father does do you? In any case, you wouldn't want him to be teased for you philandering ways. Regardless of how you feel, he needs a mother. It is long over due my son. I have met a witch who I think would be perfect for you if you need my help. Your loving mother, Narcissa Malfoy._

I angrily balled up the letter and threw in in the rubbish bin. I hated hearing about how my selfish ways would probably end up hurting my son Scorpius. Perhaps it was time for a change.

I am much too old to not have a wife. Maybe after I'm done with Granger, I will find someone to settle down with. Maybe. Draco thought.

**A/N Did you like it? Please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the quick update I promised. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

Hermione

Hermione stood at the door to the bathroom, staring at her husband, while tapping her foot on the floor impatiently, "Are you done getting ready Ronald? We have to be going soon, or were going to be the last ones there. You know I hate showing up late to parties."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Ron answered.

He was combing his hair to the side as he always did, "Lets head out then." he said.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me closer to him, and my senses were flooded with the scent that was Ronald, a clean earthy scent that smelled like home, and instantly faded my previous annoyance with having been made to wait.

We both disaparated while holding hands, and landed about thirty feet from the burrow. Various Weasley voices from the family could be heard even at this far vantage point. Making our way over to the house, Ron turned to me and gave me a reassuring smile silently telling me that we were going to be fine inside with all of the family.

We didn't visit often, and when we did, a unsettling feeling often overtook me, having to appear the ever-happy-couple everyone always expected.

The house was full of Weasleys; both adults and children both talking, chattering, and carrying on loudly. It was a noisy affair to say the least, with the mouth-watering scent of pies and cakes.

The party lasted throughout the night, and I found that I quite enjoyed myself. It felt great visiting with everyone, and partaking in Molly's delicious home-made cooking.

After an hour, all of the boys headed outside for Quidditch and butterbeers, while all of the girls stayed inside. We gossiped about everyone, everything, and had multiple shots of firewhiskey that burned our throats, and relaxed our bodies, letting us enjoy the night away.

Times like these, it was easy to forget about ones problems, and just enjoy the moment of happiness and tranquility.

Hours later, the only people that were awake, were Ron, Harry, Ginny, and myself.

Ron's brothers and families had all headed home.

Our little group headed outside so as to not wake the kids, or Ron's parents who had fallen asleep.

The air outside was fresh, and it smelled of fresh-cut-grass and wet soil; the typical smell that wafted from outside of the burrow.

We were all pretty drunk at this point, and getting nostalgic of old times hunting horcruxes, or how much we all hated Professor Umbridge.

Then Ginny brought up the memory of how Ron and I both destroyed one of the horcruxes together, and the subsequent kiss that we shared afterwards.

Both Harry and Ginny both stubbornly wanted Ron and I to re-enact our first kiss for their entertainment.

They both eagerly chanted on, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

I turned to look at Ron, and he was already leaning in pulling my waist. Our lips connected slowly and tentatively at first, much like our first kiss. It had been so very long since we kissed this way. Thoroughly liquored up without my inhibitions, I started kissing Ronald back more aggressively, confused as to why my body was enjoying it. I was sure it was because of all the alcohol we had consumed thorough the night. What surprised me even more though, was that Ron was kissing me back with just as much enthusiasm as me, and even gave a let out a little moan when I nipped at his bottom lip.

His hands were tightening his grip on me, and he slowly moved them towards my arse. He didn't quite give my cheeks a squeeze, but he did let them hover there a few seconds before slowly returning to my hips. We peeled back from each other, gazing into each others eyes, while Harry and Ginny were cheering loudly at how hot the kiss was. Ron looked just as perplexed as I had felt, and the sudden adrenaline we felt at each other's touch sobered us up rather quickly.

Ron eventually told Harry and Ginny how late it was, so we ended up heading back home.

Once there, we both paused unsure of what to do or say to each other.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I'm pretty knackered." he whispered, and then kissed me on my forehead.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight Ron." I answered him.

After I showered, got into bed, I thought about our kiss, and what it could possibly mean. I was confused, and a little thrilled at the same time. It had me thinking about how Ron's touch had made me feel, and I felt a shiver of desire run through my body, sending my pulse flowing into places that hadn't been touched by a man in so long.

Trying to ignore my bodies urges, I struggled to fall asleep that night. When I finally did fall asleep, my dreams were all over the place. First, I dreamt of the horcrux that Ron and I had destroyed many years ago, and the kiss that followed. Then, my dreams morphed into Draco fucking me from behind, pulling my hair, while he called me " his dirty little mud blood". Sufficed it to say, I would not be mixing firewhiskey and butterbeers together the next time I drank alcoholic beverages.

A week later

Ron was finishing his breakfast when he cleared his throat, "Mione, I'm going to be out working for a couple of days. The Minister is sending me to investigate some rumors of dark artifacts being stored at Durmstrang. It shouldn't take too long though."

"Really? Okay, well, be careful out there. I guess I'll see you in a few days."

Ron packed his clothes, and used the floo to go to work, saying he needed to meet up with his team to discuss the mission.

My mind instantly went into overdrive, assuming he would be entertaining his lady friends, instead of working. The rumors that always managed to reach back to me, always involved Ronald visiting lady friends during work excursions.

I had learned to accept that Ronald had needs that I couldn't fulfill, but bitterness and resentment flooded me anyway.

I turned away from where he left, and got ready for the day. I traded in my typical pencil skirt for one that showed more leg, and in doing so my legs appeared longer, and I wore my knew low cut red blouse. The push up bra I wore emphasized my small but perky breasts, that still looked amazing even after having two kids. I used my wand to give myself tame-able curls.

I checked my reflection in the full length mirror to give myself a once over, and felt satisfied. Grabbing my stuff, to head to work, I realized what day it was, It was the day Draco would be coming over to pick up his book order.

I greeted Lillian, and let her know I would be in my office if she needed anything.

Hermione began the work of managing the budget, figuring payroll, and deciding on whether to expand the shop by adding a section for muggle-borns. She had gotten many requests for muggle books over the years, and finally saw a big market for it.

It was nearly lunch time when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in Lillian" I hollered.

The door opened, but it was Draco on the other side of it smiling at me.

**A/N: What did you think? Guess what? The next chapter is from Ron's perspective. I hope you readers are excited about it, I know I am. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/ N: Hello everyone! Here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. It hasn't been beta-ed, so please forgive my mistakes. This chapter is dedicated to MEOW-I-am-a-cat, who pointed out I keep switching from third person to first person. I welcome reviews that will help me in my writing. Thank you. **

**Here is the chapter from Ron's perspective. Enjoy**

* * *

Ron Weasley

Location: Ministry of Magic

I traveled by floo powder to the ministry to meet up with my team to go over the mission's core and purpose.

Most likely, we were going to go over to talk to the head master of Durmstrang.

We were also going to question all of the students attending if they had heard any rumors regarding dark artifacts.

This objective was going to be pretty effortless. My presence there, was not needed whatsoever, but I had volunteered to go and help out my team.

I needed to get away from the tension that had developed between me and Hermione. It all started after we kissed at my mom's birthday party. She looked beautiful that night. Her eyes had shone in the moonlight, her cheeks were pink from laughing, and there were enchanted fireflies sparkling all around us.

Our kiss was clumsy, but slightly sensuous. Yes, we were both drunk, but I still hoped that Hermione would somehow find enjoyment in it.

The attraction that I had for her never stopped, even after all these years. She kept up her figure, dressed nice, and she always smelled really good to me. Even without perfume, her scent was like home.

Any man could see that, even thought she had a plain face, she was far from plain. She had a timeless beauty.

Regrettably, over the years, we stopped being intimate, stopped kissing, and stopped being there for each other. I mostly blame myself for not trying harder. I may have allowed my fame and fans to become a priority to me in the beginning, but I slowly realized that they became a wedge between my wife and myself.

Allowing those things to happen were unwise and irrational.

However, I never stopped loving her.

I fell in love with her when we were kids, and I never stopped loving her.

Things turned really bad for us after Hugo was born.

My selfishness and loneliness had driven me to having an affair with a witch I met while out on a mission. The witch I became an adulteress with made me feel alive, carefree, and young again.

I ended the affair after a month, because I realized what I was doing was wrong and unforgivable. I vowed that day to try and work harder at being a good husband to my wife.

Ever since then, I've been waiting for Mione to notice me again.

I've been combing my hair the way I know she likes it, and holding her hand longer than I need to when we floo or disaparate.

I've taken missions that take me out of town for days at a time, in hope that she will miss me, and fall back in my arms, but it never happens.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

The other day, when I was in Diagon Alley getting Hugo a new broom to surprise him, I saw Hermione having tea with the ferret, Draco Malfoy.

My face turned red with anger, jealousy, and confusion.

She looked so happy, laughing and snickering while he flirted with her shamelessly.

They didn't notice me looking through the window, but I left before I was spotted.

Draco sodding Malfoy was bad news. Everyone knew about his whorish ways.

Why would she want to have tea with him? Did they plan it? Was it a date?

I was angry, but then I realized that I had done the same thing to her with another witch long ago.

I knew first-hand how fast a simple cup of tea, can go from becoming small-talk, to becoming a full blown affair.

Loving Hermione with all my soul was easy. She was the mother of my children, and my whole world.

I needed her to remember how much she loved me. I knew it because I felt something when ever we looked into each other's eyes. I needed some help from a married couple besides my parents, that I could go and get reliable advice from .

I decided to send a letter to Hermione's mother Jean to request a private meeting between just the two of us. Perhaps it was time to come clean and get some marital advice from someone who was happily married, and that wasn't apart of the wizarding world.

* * *

The day after Hermione had tea with Draco Malfoy

Location: Jean Granger's house

Sitting down on Jean Granger's couch, I tried to swallow my fears and be as brave as I could, "Thanks for letting me come over and talk with you Mrs. Granger. I really need advice, and you're the best person I could think of."

I ducked my head in embarrassment, not being able to look at Hermione's mother in the eye.

"There is no need to thank me, Ronald. We're all family here. Matthew isn't home at the moment. I thought that would be best since you said you wanted to speak to me privately. I'm glad that I can help in any way. What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"I've got some things to say… really unpleasant things, and I need to let them all out, so please just let me finish, okay."

She nodded her head understanding.

"Me and Hermione have been having problems for quite some time… I've had an affair… It was a long time ago. I ended things quickly after they started because I knew that it was wrong." I paused to sigh, trying to continue. " I'm not sure how much Hermione knows about it, but I want things to get better between us. I want our marriage to be the way it was when we were first married, happy and in love, the way you and your husband are. I don't know how to go about it. Hermione doesn't seem to want me anymore, not that I blame her," I confessed.

It was hard looking at Hermione's mother after letting her know all of the horrible things I had done to her daughter. My cheeks flared red in shame and self-disgust. I couldn't believe at what I just told my mother-in-law.

"Ronald, all marriages have ups and downs. I'm glad that you came to me to talk about this. Everyone needs help from time to time. Don't worry, I'm not here to judge you or Hermione, and I will do my best to try to give you some useful advice, that will hopefully help you. I'm sorry to hear that you and my daughter have been having problems, though I have noted my daughter somewhat unhappy over the years. What I think you should do is be honest with her about your infidelity, and start fresh. If you want to move on, and be happy again, then you need to talk about what has brought you to this stalemate, and that includes the affair you just mentioned. As far as wanting to be happy again, that all falls on you, and how you can make her happy. She's your wife Ronald. You should know her better than anyone. What do you think would make Hermione happy? Try to step into her shoes for a moment, and think about what she would want. Conversations? Honesty? Intimacy? Friendship?" she asked.

All these things that she was mentioning were exactly what I thought my wife needed, because I missed and needed them from her as well. "All of that sounds exactly like our relationship used to be like. I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, It must be hard having a son-in-law that has failed your daughter."

She sighed loudly, and reached for my hand, "Ronald, you haven't failed anyone. You being here, and wanting to fix your marriage proves that. You might have made mistakes, but I know my daughter, and she has a very big, loyal, and forgiving heart. Don't underestimate the power of communication. With that, I believe that any marriage can overcome something as this."

I hugged her tightly, trying to express my gratitude through body language, since my eyes had begun to swim with tears. I bid her a farewell and tried to turn her advice into something that I could manageably do.

I needed to hurry and woo my wife, before I lost her forever. The one affair I had years ago taught me a thing or two. The witch taught me about all about the "clitoris" and how to make a woman reach an orgasm. Poor Hermione. I hadn't been satisfying her very well all those years, and she never said anything. I would be able to satisfy her now if we had a chance to be together again. I had to show her how much I still needed her, still wanted her. I just hope it's not too late.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I hope I didn't switch perspectives again. Please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Same note to give you again, about my story not having a beta. Sorry about that. I don't own Harry Potter. Now, on to the reading. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione

"Well I know my hair is getting a little longer, but come on Granger. I don't look a thing like your employee out there. I don't wear glasses." he said.

We both laughed out loud at his joke, while he seated himself in the chair across from my desk.

He looked smashing like always dressed impeccably in his black robes. His clothing choice never changed through the years, but it seemed to work for him.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't know when you would be arriving."

"No worries, Granger, I thought I would come early and surprise you." he said.

I couldn't help but cringe. He had already called me by the wrong name twice in less then a minute.

"Draco, can you call me by my first name at least? Were not children anymore, and you already know that my name isn't Granger," I asked him.

He nodded his consent, "Okay. If it'll make you happy, Hermione" he said slowly.

I felt foolish, and smiled at him, trying not to look like the wreck I was. Obviously, my nervous demeanor around him wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. By the way, it was no trouble getting the books you wanted. Lillian will give you your order downstairs at the pick-up desk. You'll be receiving a bill at the end of the month for the fees that are owed. Feel free to contact me if you need anything else in the future. Oh, you know what? We just received some new books written about dragon colonies that might interest Scorpius. I could show them to you if you'd like."

"Sure, why not. I've got some time to kill before I'm needed back at the office. "

Smiling, I got to my feet to walk around my desk, but then I tripped on the leg of my desk. I expected to face plant right in front of Draco, but instead of feeling the floor break my fall, I felt a pair of strong hands steady me.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in his arms. He had somehow quickly jumped up and caught me before I fell. Thank goodness for that, I don't think I could have ever lived through the embarrassment of falling down in front of someone as suave and sophisticated as Draco.

We paused and he held me without letting go. I slowly looked up to see that he was looking at my lips. The atmosphere immediately changed, our breathing speed up, and I felt that chemistry I shared with him, pull at me.

My eyes closed when I felt his lips press against mine. His mouth was warm and unbelievably soft.

It began slow and hesitant. I felt his hands move to the back of my neck, where he pulled me closer to him. It all felt like it was happening in slow motion. I had never been kissed this way before. I felt cherished, and special, like those kisses you see happening on those romantic comedies. His hands then moved to cup the sides of my cheeks as I allowed him access as I parted my lips. I felt his tongue enter my mouth, and explore the feel of my own. Slowly, our kiss turned into something else as we both clutched at each other's clothes.

He lifted me up to sit me down on my desk as if I weighed nothing, and I let out a little yelp of excitement, at his show of strength.

His hands started to rub my thighs, slowly bunching my skirt higher up my legs.

"Oh Merlin, you taste so good Draco." This was by far the most passion-filled kiss that I had ever experienced.

"Bloody hell, Granger. I want you."

I didn't mind at all when his hands started drifting underneath my skirt.

My hands were busy pulling him closer by his hair and came to rest around his neck, where I was racking my nails down the skin there.

I did however, pull back immediately when I felt his fingers go into my knickers.

My whole body pushed away from him as if someone had just thrown a bucket of icy-cold water all over me.

What was I doing? I was a married woman. How could I behave like this? I was dry-humping against some man in my office like some shameless woman in heat.

"I'm sorry Draco," I whispered completely out of breath.

"I'm sorry too, Hermione. I shouldn't have done that," he said, while adjusting his clothes, and stepping back from me.

He looked thoroughly embarrassed, and I felt terrible for allowing that to happen.

I jumped off of my desk, and pulled down my skirt, ignoring the dampness I felt in my knickers. Staring at the floor instead of his eyes, I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks, and my forehead began to bead with sweat. I literally had no idea what to say to him, having never been in this predicament before.

My mind must have chose anger, because suddenly, I felt angry, and I directed it all to the person standing in front of me trying desperately to hide the tent in his trousers.

"What do you think you are doing Draco?" I yelled. "I am not one of your slags. Do you understand me? I'm a married woman!"

"A happily married woman, Hermione?" Draco countered.

"That is _none_ of your business Malfoy!" I yelled.

"So, It's back to _Malfoy_ is it? Look, Hermione, I'm sorry that you're angry, but I know Weasley's got something on the side. Hell! Everyone knows it. Why not enjoy yourself as well?"

"What?" I asked him.

"All I'm saying is that I know you have urges. We all do. Were human, and when you realize that your human urges need sating, then come and find me. You know how to contact me. I'll be waiting for your owl ."

He walked out of my office and quietly shut the door, leaving me irate and ashamed, not to mention annoyed with how sure of himself he seemed to be. I stared at the door long after Draco disappeared, and thought about everything he had said.

How had that just happened? I just tripped. How in the bloody hell had that turned into some bloody make-out party on my desk?

What Draco had said was true though. I was terribly lonely, and starved for male affection. Could I resort to what many scandalous people did by having an affair? How in the heck did people go about having an affair? It seemed like people always got caught. How in the world would I be able to ever look at the Weasley family or my friends again, if I got caught having an affair?

On the other hand, Draco might be the perfect person to have sex with considering his track record. My thoughts turned to my husband Ronald, and the steamy kiss we shared at the Burrow. I was confused, but I had to admit all of the crazy sex stories I heard from Ginny had me intrigued. Considering how heated things were with Draco, I knew our sex would be unforgettable.

I quickly grabbed my things, and told Lillian that I had an emergency, and needed to leave. I needed to collect my thoughts, and I would not be getting any of that done while I was at my desk thinking of Draco.

**A/N: Thank you to the following writers/readers who so graciously left me reviews so far. ( dutch potterfan, MEOW-I-am-a-cat, yourloved, whatweareafraidof, AlishaVane45, RosiePosieRW, WeAreAllMadeOfStars, minecraftmaniac47, Arwengeld, SnowCharms.) I appreciate every single one of you. I just get so excited when I read a review. Xo. What did you think? Please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another quick update chapter for my "ravid readers." lol. Just kidding. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own any of the Harry Potter world, I'm just hopelessly obsessed with it. On to the reading.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hermione

I tried to live my life as normal as I could.

Draco would send me the occasional letter by owl when I was busy at work, telling me he would wait patiently for me to come to my senses.

I was still confused and undecided at what I wanted to do, mainly because my whole life and family was on the line.

I looked up at the clock noting the time. It was nearly lunch time, and I felt a bit hungry.

I decided to have lunch somewhere quiet and low-key, where I could indulge in my favorite pastime.

The Leaky Cauldron was just as empty as I suspected it would be, since people often went to more modern and fancier restaurants to eat at.

Picking the booth in the farthest corner of the pub, I sat down and ordered my lunch from the waitress that appeared. I ordered some tea, and a cucumber sandwich.

I picked up my book, and readied myself to read about the moors, Catherine Earnshaw, and my favorite brooding character, Heathcliff.

I had just took a sip from my tea, when I heard the voice I had been dreading to hear.

"Well, well, well. Hello again Hermione. You're not stalking me are you? Because, there really is no need." Draco said. He sat down across from me, and lifted one of his eyebrows expectantly.

"No, I'm not stalking you Draco. I happen to be enjoying a quiet lunch, and one of my favorite books." I replied..

"What are you reading?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"I've never read that one. I'm going to have to borrow yours, so I can read it."

"I can send you a copy. I'll just add the fee to your statement."

"That's great. So, have you given any thought on our last discussion?" Draco asked.

"The truth is that I have thought about it, and I'm still undecided Draco. What you ask of me might mean nothing to you, but it would interfere with my whole life. Not that it doesn't sound appealing, but I'm afraid I'm going to need more time."

He looked slightly disappointed, but then he reached out his arm, and slowly stroked my hand with his pinky, probably trying to be inconspicuous.

It felt amazing, and I closed my eyes at the longing I felt to touch him back so strongly.

I opened my eyes, and I saw Draco looking around the pub, he then reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out his wand. I heard him whisper a spell I had never heard of before, when I started to feel different.

I got all hot, and suddenly my whole body convulsed, and I felt my vagina pulsating with strong, euphoric spasms that ended with a small gush being released that dampened my knickers.

Oh my goodness. Draco just used some kind of spell to make me have an orgasm, while I sat at a pub, where anyone could have noticed?

An orgasm that felt unbelievably good, and left me feeling like I wanted to rip off his clothes and finish what he started, but still.

After allowing myself to come down from the immense high my body was feeling, I looked at Draco, then I looked around to make sure nobody noticed my little show.

"What in the bloody hell was that Draco Malfoy?" I whispered to him.

"Just a small sample of what you'll be feeling when you decide to surrender to me. You look like a goddess when you come. Has anyone ever told you that? Alright, well I have to be going. I hope you do the right thing for you Hermione. You won't regret it, I can promise you that." He got up and walked out without a backwards glance. It took me a good ten minutes to relax enough to try and start my book again, but even then, I couldn't immerse myself in my book and become Cathy Earnshaw like I wanted to. I decided to head back to work for the rest of my work day after I used a quick scourgify spell to vanish the mess between my legs.

* * *

Heading home after a long day at work, I used the Floo to get home. As soon as I stepped out of the fireplace, I knew something was amiss.

The heavenly smell of baked chicken was coming from the kitchen, and there was romantic muggle music playing, that sounded like it was coming from the dining room. My eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

What on earth is going on?

Curiously, I slowly made my way into the kitchen to investigate, with my wand drawn. My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ronald was in the kitchen, at the stove, cooking food, wearing one of my frilly, pink aprons.

I couldn't help but grin, at the adorable sight.

He must have heard me, because he suddenly turned around and beamed a million dollar smile at me.

"Surprise!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"I wanted to surprise you with dinner. I haven't made you dinner in a long time, and I know you deserve a break from making it every once in a while."

He headed to the fridge and pulled out some wine, and began to pour a glass. Ron smiled at me and placed the glass in my hand.

"How was your day at work?"

It took me a while to respond, since I felt like I had just walked into someone else's life, a life I wanted for so long; but gave up on.

"Um, it was great. I've set up a new author to come in and do a signing in two weeks. He's quite popular at the moment. He's written stories about a child hero who fights darkness just like Harry. A lot of kids are interested. I'm sorry. I'm babbling aren't I?"

I was completely mortified at how excited I got over Ron's simple question.

"You're talking about Milton B. Davies right?" Ron asked.

My tongue was tied, and my eyes blinked at him rapidly completely flabbergasted.

What in the world was going on? How does Ronald know about this?

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"A lot of the blokes at work seem to like his stories too. They buy them on the pretense of reading to their kids, but actually want to read them themselves. I have to admit that I've looked at one of his books before, to see what the big deal was about. It was interesting. He even wrote in two sidekicks in the stories, kind of like you and me."

I laughed, and found myself happy being able to discuss things with my husband..

We drank wine, and we ate the wonderful dinner that he cooked for me. It was an amazing night that I didn't want to end. I was on cloud nine.

What had caused Ron to suddenly become the husband that I always wanted?

When the night came to an end, Ron helped me clear the dishes, while we discussed his mission at Durmstrang.

Our hands and arms would occasionally touch and it felt nice.

I caught him sneaking little glances at me here and there, like he used to, and it made me feel wanted.

When we were done with the dishes, we both walked into the bedroom to get or clothes for the night. I was pleasantly surprised to receive a small quick kiss on the mouth from him that lasted a couple of seconds. He bid me goodnight and walked off to sleep wherever he would for the night.

I slept good that night, completely at ease and relaxed from the wine I had drank at dinner. The next morning, I could not remember the majority of my dreams, but I did remember a pair of deep blue eyes, the same color blue that I saw every time, I looked into the eyes of my husband.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? You had to have expected Ron to fight for Hermione right? Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter world or characters. **

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another chapter for you all. Shout out to my peeps who left me more reviews ( MEOW-I-am-a-cat, dutch potterfan, and theweirdone). ****Thanks again. **

**To the person who left me a flame, I'm sorry that you didn't like my story. On to the reading.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione

I awoke early, cringing at the morning light hitting my face through the window.

After doing my business, and freshening myself up, I headed toward the kitchen to make some coffee to help me wake up. Some days I needed the extra boost from coffee that tea couldn't quite give me, perhaps it was the strong taste that did it.

I was surprised to find that Ron was already up, and pouring me a cup when I walked in.

"Good morning, Hermione" he said. He looked so handsome this morning trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Good morning, Ronald. Wow, I slept really good last night, it's been a while since you woke up before me. It must have been all that wine we drank last night at dinner. How did you sleep?"

" I slept alright, I had a lot of things on my mind. Speaking of which, I've got something to tell you Mione, and I don't want you to get mad, because it's a surprise."

My body immediately tensed, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable .

I can't ever remember getting a surprise from my husband. He continued when I didn't respond.

"I've booked us a mini holiday for just you and me for two weeks. It's that Muggle Europe thingy you've always gone on about. Do you remember when you said you wanted to go and see Paris, Italy, and other muggle places?" Ron questioned.

"…yes, I do remember saying that Ronald, but that was like ten years ago. I can't just stop going to work, and what about your job? Two weeks is a long time, not that I don't want to go. It sounds incredible."

"I've already talked to the minister about it. It was approved last week when I sent in a request form. I've been with the department for so long, that they didn't mind at all. And, as far as your job, Lillian gave me the contact information for the owner of your shop, and I took care of the whole thing. They approved it when I told them it was a surprise. And, plus you haven't had a vacation in years. What do you say?" he asked looked hopeful.

I couldn't believe that he had went to all of this trouble.

Request forms? Contacting my employer?

This was big. I had no idea that he was capable of such a feat, and keep it a surprise from me.

"It sounds amazing, Ronald," I ran into his arms to give him the tightest hug I cold manage, "What brought this on?"

"We need some time together alone, it might do us some good. It should be nice to go somewhere without the stress of work and responsibilities." he said while hugging me back.

I agreed with him, and we quickly packed our stuff to go on our trip. I was so excited. I already knew what types of clothes that we needed to pack, since I had studied Europe vacations relentlessly since I turned sixteen years old.

I had always dreamed that I would go there for my honeymoon, but it never happened. Better late then never. I was so happy and excited. I was finally going to be able to see the Eiffel Tower, the Colosseum, and St. Peter's Basilica.

I was going to share all of that with the man that I married, after all these years. I couldn't take the smile off of my face. I just hoped that nothing terrible would happen to burst the heavenly bubble I felt I was floating on.

* * *

We had been on vacation for a few days now, and we were enjoying ourselves beyond comprehension. The sights were absolutely breathtaking. The stunning architecture had me awed, and I marveled at the beauty. This, by far, was the best holiday I had ever been on, and it was just beginning.

Ronald constantly held my hand whenever we were walking, or talking, and it felt great to feel affection from him again, even if it was as small a gesture of him resting his hand at the small of my back. I hardly spared a thought on Draco, too caught up in my feelings of contentment.

"Could you pass me the jelly for my biscuit, Ron?"

"Here you go." he said.

We were enjoying our breakfast out on the balcony of our suite, when an owl suddenly swooped down and dropped our mail. I skimmed through it, and stopped when I saw who graced the cover of the Daily Prophet.

Ron and I, had made the front page; a picture of us hugging and sharing a small kiss, in front of a restaurant we ate dinner at the night before. The title read, "Love Is In The Muggle Air."

I couldn't believe that those nosey reporters followed us on our holiday. The article went on about us, and our Muggle holiday we were on, and how we were spotted canoodling.

"Wow, as if there is nothing better to print on the front page, than our holiday." I complained.

"Why don't you just ignore what's in the paper? I have something I've been wanting to talk to you about. I've been waiting to tell you since we first left, but I haven't had the courage to tell you, because I didn't want to hurt you, and well, because I've been scared to."

"What is it?" I asked him with as much courage as I could muster. It seemed that someone was about to pop the balloon I had been riding on for the last couple of days. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and prepared myself for the worst.

What I was about to hear was no doubt going to ruin our time here. We've been kissing, flirting, and having a great time, and I didn't want that to end.

"Alright, here it goes. I'm not sure how to start," he paused to collect himself no doubt, "I want us to be happy Hermione, like the way we've been lately."

"I want that too." I smiled at him encouragingly.

"I have to confess something, something I'm really ashamed of," he paused again, "a little while after Hugo was born, I had an affair. It lasted about four or five weeks, but then I ended it, and I never did anything like that ever again. I'm so sorry Hermione. I can't believe I did that to you. I can't even remember why I chose to in the first place." Ron got down on his knees in front of me. Both of us, already had tears swimming in our eyes, at the stunning confession. He grabbed my hands in his, and continued. "I am begging for your forgiveness. Please, please, please, forgive me Hermione. I love you so much. I've never stopped loving you. I would never be able to live without you."

"It was just one affair?" I asked him.

"One."

"You mean to tell me that all those years, and all of the rumors I heard of countless affairs, were all lies?"

He furrowed his brows, and looked confused, "What rumors?"

"I mean, I'm angry and hurt that you had the affair, but I've sort of accepted the fact that you had many, not just one. Now you're telling me that it was just one? Then, where are you going when you leave for days at a time?"

"I'm working, Hermione. Did you think I was with other women all of these years?"

The tears would not stop dripping down my cheeks. I angrily wiped them off.

"Yes, I thought you were done with me years ago. I thought that the only reason that you stayed with me was because of the children."

"Oh, no Hermione! I admit I've been distant, but I have never stopped loving you," he kissed my tears with his lips, and took my hands in his again, "I have waited for you to miss me, or to tell me you missed me, but that never happened. We just kept growing further apart, and more times keeps passing us by. I'd almost given up hope, that things could ever get resolved between us."

"Oh Ronald, we've been so foolish. I'm sorry, too. I thought we were over, but I still feel so much love for you in my heart, that it hurts. I love you too." I whispered.

He silenced me with a heated kiss, and lifted me up into his strong arms, and carried me to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know with a review please..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter or the characters, I'm just hopelessly devoted to it.**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another chapter brought to you by, me. Ha-ha.**

**High-five to (Bob The Other Zombie) for your review.**

**Super shout out to (dutch potterfan, and MEOW-I-am-a-cat) for reviewing and inspiring me. On to the reading.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione

The last twenty-four hours have been so magical. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed the feel of Ron's naked skin touching my own, and the faces he made as we made love.

Our love-making had began just after breakfast, the day before, and we were now both waking up, spent from practically a whole day of making love. Completely sated, and satisfied, I smiled to myself, and reached over to caress his handsome freckled-face that shone bright in the morning light.

I didn't want to think about how different he was in the bedroom, or all of the things we had experimented with, because I knew very well that he had learned them from his affair. Regardless, It was new and wonderful, and it was special because of the love that we were re-discovering together. Afterwards, he held me tightly as we tried to catch our breaths, my head leaning down on his chest. My face felt and heard his quick heartbeats, a noise that I realized that I had missed over the years. Tears trailed down my face, and slowly made their way down where Ron could feel them landing on his chest.

"Don't cry, Hermione. We've found each other again. This is our new beginning, and I'm grateful for that."

"I love you, Ronald Weasley."

"I love you too."

Ron finally stirred, feeling my hand tracing the lines of his cheek and stopping at his lips. "Good morning, my beautiful wife." he told me lovingly.

"Good morning. Hey, I know it's early and all, but I suppose it's my turn to confess what I need to now."

He sat up to lean back on the headboard crossing his arms, and waited patiently, nodding his head so I could continue.

"I know it's probably not the best time, but since this is our new beginning, I don't want us to have anymore secrets," I paused and let out a long breath and continued, "I nearly had sex with someone. There was kissing involved, and he used a spell on me once that made me have an orgasm while I was out having lunch one day. I know it's bad, and I'm sorry that-"

"Who was it?" He seemed angry, but altogether he seemed quite calm.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Did you and him have sex?"

"No! No, we didn't, I promise you. But, one day he visited me at work, and we kind of made out a bit."

"You said something about a spell. What do you mean?" he asked.

"He found me one afternoon while I was out having lunch, and he used a spell on me that made me have an orgasm. I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't know he was going to do that."

"Was the spell 'ad climacem per venire'?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that's what it sounded like. What is it? I've never heard of such a thing."

"I'm going to murder that ferret! I can't believe he did that to you. It's not something you've heard of, Hermione because you've always been a good girl, and good girls don't hear things like that." He stood, and began pacing the room. He suddenly stopped, and turned to me. "Wait. Did you like the spell he used on you?"

"What? I don't know. I guess. Okay, yes I did. It felt amazing. I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you that."

"Do you want me to use that spell on you too?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind it, but last time I counted I've already come four times and that's without a spell. If you ask me, you obviously don't need it."

He smiled at me, and jumped back in the bed with me. He pulled me on top of him, so I could straddle him and said, "Thank you for telling me that. I know it must of have been hard, but I agree with you, no more secrets. And, I'm bloody ecstatic that you didn't have sex with that toss pot. I would have forgiven you, but I'm glad that I don't have to."

"Why don't we get dressed, and get some food? I'm starving to death here."

He let out a thunderous laugh, "What's going on? I'm usually the one starving to death.

Alright. I'll go shower first." He stood, and kissed me on the lips before he walked into the bathroom. Once I heard the shower turn on, I quickly summoned a pen and paper.

* * *

Draco

The crack of apparition halted me from taking a drink of my Muggle Brandy, a drink that my friend Blaise had discovered after dating loads of Muggle women. I set it down on the desk in my study, and saw my house elf staring at me expectantly. "What is it, Winky?"

"Your post is here, Master Draco." The house elf timidly handed the stack to me before disappearing with a crack.

I couldn't help the smirk that appeared when I read who it was from. I knew she would break eventually, nobody could fight off the Malfoy charm. I hastily opened the letter eager to finally receive a word, after she had disappeared on holiday with that buffoon of a husband.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry that I lead you to believe that I would betray my husband in any way, shape or form. I'm writing to you to let you know, that it's not going to happen, now or ever. Ron and I have reconciled, and have come to an understanding. Maybe it's time that you settle down, and get married again. _

_Hermione Weasley_

I grabbed my wand and uttered a spell that ignited the letter in bright blue-heated flames. My perfect record of seducing women was tarnished.

"Fuck!" I roared.

There was only two options that I had after reading Hermione's letter. One, I could leave her alone to live her life with her oaf of a ginger-haired-husband, or two, I could continue with my plan of pursuing her so I could brag about fucking the Gryffindor princess. Taking a moment to think, there was only one option that would keep me from ruining my perfect record, and that, was to keep up with wooing her, and hopefully get her to give up her goods before it was too late. Perhaps I needed to tame down my seduction techniques, start fresh with emotionally seducing her instead. What I needed to do, was get her alone again. The last time we were alone, she was dry humping me like nobody's business, and I was able to feel how wet and ready she was, if even for the briefest of seconds. Right now, on her holiday, she might feel like she is devoted to her husband again, but what happens when she comes home and starts living her real life. She won't be able to fight me off much longer, especially with what I have in store for her when she gets back.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I was planning on ending the story, but I received a couple of reviews that wanted a bit more Dramione, so here I am changing and editing my story a bit so I can give my readers the bit of angst that they want. Draco is not finished with Hermione. Just a quick recap, I did write in my summary that Hermione will either submit to being seduced by Draco, or stay true to her marriage, so please be prepared for any scenario. **

* * *

**Ad climacem pervenire= (Latin) to reach/to get to the climax**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter or the characters, I'm just hopelessly devoted to it.**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another chapter for you all, I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Thank you to my chapter 10 reviewers (kschwartz94, MEOW-I-am-a-cat, dutch potterfan). On to the reading.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Hermione

Today was my first day back to work, and I was dreading going, not wanting to let go of the wonderful feelings that vacation instilled in oneself, but at the same time, I needed to get back to my real life.

Ron and I had arrived back home the night before, and stayed up late into the night talking. I think that once we were home, we were both afraid that life would continue as before, with countless misunderstandings and lack of communication, but we assured each other that would not be the case.

He was already gone by the time I woke up, he needed to go to work and start to catch up on all the cases that piled up while we were away. Not that there were many, after all the Death-eaters had been caught, work for him was pretty tame and uneventful.

After having a spot of tea and toast for breakfast, I used the floo to go to work to start a new work week.

"Good morning Lillian. It's so good to see you." I greeted her with a fierce hug and smile.

"Good morning sweetheart. Oh my, it's so good to see you. How was your holiday? It must have been splendid, because you're positively glowing." she asked me.

"Oh my goodness, Lillian, I don't even know where to begin. It was so amazing and incredible. Not only the sights, but me and Ron have gotten a lot closer as well. I feel like a young girl again, in love with butterflies in her stomach. Does that sound completely nutty?"

Lillian laughed, held my hand, and said, "Hermione, it doesn't sound nutty at all. That's great news, and I'm so happy for you both. I can see a big change in you, you look happy, and nothing is wrong with being happy and in love with your husband."

"You're right. Thanks, Lillian, you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"You're welcome deary. Oh, I almost forgot, someone dropped off a package this morning as soon as I opened the shop. It's on your desk." she said.

"Thank you, well I'd better start working, I need to shake off this lazy bug I was bitten with while on holiday."

Taking my time going up the stairs, I looked around at and inhaled deeply to reacquaint myself with one of my favorite smells, which was books. I was pleasantly surprised to find a breathtaking bouquet of red and white roses sitting on my desk. I counted twelve roses, six white, and six a deep shade of red. They were sitting in a crystal vase that had a magically enchanted bow tied around it, that continuously changed color patterns. The roses themselves were beautiful and fragrant, and were at that stage where they weren't closed, and weren't open, but right in the middle, just perfection.

Just seeing them made me feel special, for who didn't love to get flowers. But to get roses, just made me feel all giddy inside. I grabbed the card and read aloud.

_The beauty of a rose_

_pales in comparison to the beauty you pose_

_Have lunch with me today_

_I hope you like the bouquet_

There was an address written on the other side of the note that I assumed to be the restaurant where Ron wanted to meet me at. I couldn't believe how romantic this was.

_Flowers? Poems? Surprise lunches?_

This was beginning to be a merry Monday indeed. I checked the time, and mentally started counting the minutes until my lunch break.

Hours later, I checked my hair and make-up in my compact mirror, and found myself to look perfectly acceptable.

I walked to my destination seeing as the restaurant was a couple of streets away from Diagon Alley. Walking toward the higher end stores, I realized that the address I was given was at a fancy restaurant I had never been in. _'Wow'_ I thought. Ronald really is putting his best food forward to want to have lunch here. As soon as I entered, an usher took my coat, and led me to a table as soon as I told him who I was. The table had a little more privacy then the others because it was situated in the back corner. A waiter showed up and asked me what I wanted to drink, so I ordered an iced-tea.

I decided that while I waited for Ron, I would entertain myself somehow. Luckily for me, I kept a book with me at all times, so I pulled it out of my purse, and began to read. Not twenty seconds later, I felt the table move, and heard a chair scrape against the floor. I smiled, and looked up. My smile immediately vanished, and my eyes widened in horror. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here, Draco?"

"I'm having lunch with you. You obviously got my note and roses. Did you like them?" he said.

"Oh no. I thought they were from Ron. I'm sorry, Draco, but I'm going to have to leave." I start to get up, grabbing my things, when he puts his hands up to stop me.

"Please don't leave, Hermione. I just want to talk alright? Let's just have lunch as friends. We have done that before you know, or don't you remember that?"

"Oh, I remember, alright, I remember you using a spell on me without my permission that could have caused a scene, and been in the papers if someone would have noticed."

"I'm sorry about that, it was a mistake. Please, sit down will you?"

The sadness in his face, halted me from storming out of there. I grudgingly sat down, and raised one eyebrow.

"Thank you. As I said, I'm sorry about that spell. I shouldn't have done it. I made myself believe that you would enjoy it, but that was me, just being a arse." He looked ashamed of himself, and rightly he should, but at least he was apologizing.

"Your forgiven, Draco. I'm not one to hold a grudge, and me and you have known each other for a long time, so I think I can let it go, but I don't know about this lunch. Like I told you in that letter, me and Ron are doing a lot better, and I don't want to mess that up."

"You won't. It's just a lunch, Hermione. I promise I'll behave."

I thought about it, and Draco did seem to genuinely want to just have lunch, plus he apologized. '_Why not' _I thought.

"Fine. We can have lunch. I am hungry, and this place smells amazing."

He smiled that attractive Malfoy smile, and said, "You won't regret it. I recommend the roast butternut squash with bacon soup and a tomato and watercress sandwich."

So we had lunch, even though I was unsure if it was the right thing to do. I couldn't just walk out on him at the restaurant, that would have been rude, and I'm not a mean-spirited person. I try and look for the goodness in people, and right now, Draco seemed a little lonely, so I caved.

"So, how was your holiday? I seen pictures in _The Daily Prophet_ of you and Weasley?"

"Oh, I couldn't even begin to describe how great it was. We had such a great time. Me and Ron are really getting along great, and I think things are just going to keep getting better between us." I bit my lip thinking about the physical aspects of our holiday.

Draco cleared his throat, "Um, that's great. I guess me and you are just going to stay friends then right?"

"Yes. If you had come around maybe six months ago, things no doubt would have turned out differently for all of us, but seeing as it didn't, well, you understand."

Draco was looking down fiddling with his fork obviously finding it very interesting, before he looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile and him, he had the most amazing color eyes, and it wasn't just the light blue color, but the intensity he radiated whenever he locked gazes with me.

"Too bad then. I know it would have been amazing between you and me. Not touching you right now is like trying to fight a force of nature."

"Draco." I said disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Let's just forget it."

"It's forgotten. Now let's have lunch."

It wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be to have lunch with Draco and forget about all of the touches and kisses that we shared, but I persevered through it. After our lunch was eaten, we both bade each other a goodbye with a quick hug, and plans to see each other again. Draco handled himself like a perfect gentlemen for the remainder of our lunch, and he never once made me feel uncomfortable. Thank goodness for that. He kept his bedroom eyes to himself, and he never once tried to touch me, or imply anything inappropriate. It was like someone turned off a light switch, only with Draco, someone turned off his sex appeal, and nothing could have made me more happier, because things would be a lot easier for me that way. I firmly believed that we both could move on like adults and pretend that nothing untoward ever happened between us. Unfortunately, I was about to find out how wrong I was.

* * *

**A/N: What did you all think? I know that nothing really happened in this chapter, but the next one does contain angst. I promise. Thank you to anyone who has chose this story to favorite or/and follow. (hugs)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter or the characters, I'm just hopelessly devoted to it.**

**A/N: Thank you to my chapter 11 reviewers, any new followers, and anyone who has chosen to favorite this story. I appreciate every one of you.**

**(morring star, kschwartz94, alexmaia, ShayminxForeverx, Frank, MEOW-I-am-a-cat, StarDustTeen, dutch potterfan, guest)**

**On to the reading.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Hermione

Looking up at the clock, I realized how late it was, not to mention that it had grown considerably darker outside my office window. I had gotten carried away with all of the ordering of Muggle Literature, for the new Muggle section of the library, and I worked well past our normal closing time. Stretching my aching muscles out from sitting in the same position, I let out a little groan. I gathered my purse and wand and headed home. I stood in the fireplace, and yelled out my home destination, while throwing a handful of flood powder and was off.

Once home, I stepped out into the darkness of my home while I brushed off the soot that accumulated on my clothes, and that I felt on my skin. I waved my wand to turn on the lights, and was completely scared out of my mind to see Ronald sitting in a chair, staring at me, his whole body rigid, and tense-looking.

"Ronald. You scared the living day lights out of me. What in the world are you doing sitting here in the dark?" I clutched my hand to my poor racing heart to try and calm myself down from such a fright.

"Where did you go to lunch today?" he asked me with a rough voice barely above a whisper.

I paused and swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, suddenly very afraid to answer the question he directed at me. I had planned on telling him about this afternoon, but on my own terms, so as to not anger or disappoint him.

"Well?" He questioned me slightly raising his voice.

Answering him as vague as I could be, "I had lunch at a restaurant a couple of streets down from my shop."

"And who did you have lunch with, Hermione?" he asked.

"What? Why?"

Ron chuckled an evil kind of laugh, but he didn't look like he thought anything was funny, "Why, you ask? Because someone at work told me that they saw you having lunch today with Draco Malfoy. I was angry at first, but then I realized that there is no way you would have lunch with that man after what he did to you right, Hermione? Tell me it's not true."

My eyes were glued to him, and they began to water with the way he was glowering at me, because him finding out this way made me look like a horrible person no matter what I was about to tell him. What could I possibly say to him that wouldn't make me look bad. "It's not like that. He apologized to me, and we've decided that we're just going to be friends, Ronald. I swear to you that nothing happened."

He stood up, looked angrier after what I just told him, and he smiled a smile that looked a bit sinister and it scared me.

"Accio" His spell brought something large flying through the room, crashing into his hands, and Ron being an experienced Auror, caught it in mid-air without even turning his head. When I noticed what it was, my heart plummeted.

It was the roses that I mistakenly believed were sent to me from him. Things couldn't possibly get any worse, but they had, and I was the one who caused it all. I shook my head back and forth, "I know this looks bad, but when I got to work and saw those, I thought that they-"

"Don't lie to me, Mione, I thought that me and you we're going to have a new beginning. After Marcus told me he seen you, I went to your office, and what did I find? I find these roses and your little love poem."

"No. No, that's not what happened. Ron, I love you. I don't know what you think happened at lunch today, but it was just two people eating."

"Eating? You told me that just a couple of weeks ago that you two nearly shagged, and that he made you come while you were out having lunch. How can you be out having lunch with him again after all of that? What in the bloody hell am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know, maybe have some trust in me. I'm telling you nothing happened. Please believe me." I pleaded with him.

"Okay Mione, answer this then. Did you touch him at any time during your lunch today?"

My breath hitched, and I felt a jolt of panic and adrenaline hit me with so much force that me knees started to shake. Oh my god. I did share a hug with Draco at the end of lunch, but it was very quick, and our bodies barely touched at all. But would Ron believe me? "We hugged very briefly at the end of lunch, but... Where are you going?" He was walking away from me towards the fireplace. I tried to grab at his arm, but he shook me off. He disappeared, screaming out his destination, right before he threw the vase of roses across the room, where it loudly shattered into a mess of broken glass, and rose petals.

I swallowed hard, staring at the empty fireplace feeling hollow, and to blame for Ron's sudden violence. How could I have been such an idiot? Of course, Ron wouldn't have liked the idea of me and Draco having lunch together. How could I have ruined everything so fast? We had only been back home for a day.

"Evanesco." The shards of glass and rose petal mess instantly vanished leaving behind nothing of the mess that had followed after Ron's angry outburst. I didn't blame him in the least. All of this was my doing, and I felt dreadful at the hurt and pain my husband must have felt to behave in such a way. 'How long had he been waiting for me in that chair that faced the fireplace'?

Deciding on not to follow him to his destination of Grimmauld Place, I turned to our bedroom to give Ron some time to cool down. When he was angry this way, the best thing to do was to let him calm down by himself. Shedding off my clothes, I took the hottest shower I could take without getting burned to try and settle my nerves. I got into bed, and grabbed my pillow so I could prepare myself to sleeping in a bed all alone, something that I hadn't done for almost fourteen days.

* * *

Draco

"So how are things working out with getting into Granger's knickers, mate? Blaise asked me while blowing out puffs of smoke from his cigar, and lounging back on his expensive white Italian couches.

"I'm pretty close. I nearly got there a couple of weeks ago on her desk in her office." I responded while swirling around the glass of Firewhiskey I was currently babysitting.

"Are you sure about that," he asked with a smirk, "last time I checked the papers, it looked like Granger was snogging her husband while out on holiday with him. Face it, Draco, you're not going to get anywhere with this witch. You might as well just give up, and meet that witch your mom keeps going on about with my mother. Apparently, she is dying to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

"I know what I'm doing, Blaise. I'm playing in the friend zone until she needs comfort from a fight she's bound to have with her husband sooner or later. And when that happens, she's going to be mine."

Blaise rolled his eyes, and put out his cigar in a tray, and then vanished it with his wand. "I don't think all of this is worth one shag or any witch for that matter, besides aren't you afraid that Weasley will come looking for you? I'm sure that after their reconciliation, he won't be too keen on you trying to shag his wife's poor brains out."

"I'm not worried. Weasley is an Auror. He wouldn't risk losing his pathetic job by besmirching his name or getting in a row with me. I can handle him."

"Whatever you say, Draco. Do you want a refill?"

"Nah, I'm going to head home. Thanks for the drink. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

I disaparated home, and took a long warm shower, and had a nice wank while picturing Hermione sucking my cock wearing nothing but her Gryffindor tie and a set of black heels. It didn't take me long to come undone with a loud groan, and a curse coming from my lips.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? That was the first time I tried to write any angst. I hope that was okay, if not, I probably need to look up 'angst' in the dictionary. Haha. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter, or the characters, I'm just hopelessly devoted to it.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my chapter 12 reviewers, and followers.**

(stupid34, wrongdaughter, jkim1, dutch potterfan, Zuhl, MEOW-I-am-a-cat, janethejhon)

**I'm sorry if anyone hasn't liked the story so far, I'm relatively new to writing, and am trying my best. I've gotten a few flames, and they have hurt my feelings, but I'm going to finish this story nonetheless. I'm sorry if my story doesn't have 'conflict' enough for some readers, but adultery and betrayal have plenty of conflict to me. Thank you to my readers. On to the reading.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Blaise

Blaise was groaning with every hard thrust he gave, pulling the raven hair of the witch he was currently fucking from behind. He reached around her body to play with her clit, knowing she would come undone from both penetration and stimulation. Her cries of pleasure spurned on his fast coming climax, but he held steady, ready to explode the second she contracted around him.

"Harder." she yelled, while gripping at the bed sheets I currently had her bent over.

"Beg for it, witch."

"Please, Blaise, harder!"

I grasped her hips, and rammed myself into her harder a couple times more, before I felt her clamp down on me and scream my name. My name on her lips was all I needed to tip me over the edge as well, and I came with a moan, holding her close to me while we came down from our euphoric crest.

"That was bloody amazing." She let herself fall on the bed to rest, scooting herself up to lie down on the pillows, where she laid on her side posing like a sexy super-model.

"That it was. Give me ten more minutes, and we'll give it another go." I sat down on the edge of the bed to get my breathing under control.

"Let's just call it a night, Blaise. I'm pretty tired, I don't think I have the energy to go another round tonight."

"Alright. I'm going to have a long day tomorrow as well." Pulling on a pair of green silk boxers, I laid down next to my wife watching her as she drifted off to sleep without a care in the world.

She was beautiful, and she was all mine. We had been married now for eight years, and I loved her for far longer than that. I always had a thing for Pansy since our Hogwarts days, but back then her and Draco were 'fuck buddies' and I didn't really fit into the equation then.

Deep down I always held a slight resentment towards Draco for having her first, and now the resentment was slowly morphing it's way into annoyance at his cruel intentions he was planning with a married woman. And not just any woman, no, he has to try and seduce one of the saviors of the Wizarding world.

Only days ago, I noticed the pictures in the papers of Hermione and Weasley snogging on the cover, and it caused my heart to feel heavy with indecision. If anyone would try and seduce Pansy, I would rip their throats out, with my bare hands, and knowing Draco was going to try and do the same to someone good like Hermione was grating on my nerves.

Not even a proper shag from my wife could make me stop thinking of Draco's vile intentions.

I felt like I needed to do something, but what? I could perhaps send Hermione an anonymous letter, or I could send one to Weasley, but what would I write in the letter? And what in the bloody hell would I do if Draco found out? No matter what he's done, or the history him and Pansy shared, I still loved him like a brother because we grew up together. I closed my eyes and contemplated on how I would stop him. Draco just needed to start acting his age and settle down again, it was getting beyond ridiculous.

* * *

Ronald

"Ron? Is everything okay? What are you doing here?" Harry asked after rushing into the kitchen to see who had entered.

Sitting down at his kitchen table, I avoided eye contact and blew out my breath slowly. "I'm alright. Me and Hermione had a fight, and I just needed to get away for a bit. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not. You know your welcome here any time, you don't even need to ask that. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me, while looking concerned.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna head upstairs to that empty bedroom, and call it a night."

"Have you had dinner yet? There's some leftovers that Kreacher made, Shepard's pie and-."

"I'm good, Harry, thanks anyways." I didn't wait around to discuss the questioning look Harry was giving me, I simply went upstairs to the bedroom that I knew was available.

I didn't bother turning on the lights or lighting a candle, I simply laid myself down on the bed and thought about what happened today.

I felt horrible for how I left home, and I knew that I might have been overreacting, but I couldn't help it. Draco Malfoy was my biggest rival in school, and now the slimy bastard was trying to steal my wife. How could I have went from having the best two weeks I could remember ever having, to storming out on Hermione, practically yelling at her? I really shouldn't have been surprised that this happened, because she was a good person with a good heart, and people like her know how to forgive.

When Marcus told me in passing that he saw Hermione out having lunch with Draco, I went ballistic, and literally felt steam coming out of my ears. Then I found the bouquet of flowers in her office, and I felt even worse, because I knew that I should have been the one sending her roses.

All of the anger I let blossom inside me that I directed at Hermione was merely the green-eyed monster set loose in all his fury. I was jealous of Draco. He had it all, wealth, good looks, great clothes, a harem of women that wanted him.

Me? What did I have? I come from a poor family of gingers, a dad that's a laughing stock because he is obsessed with Muggles, and a wife that doesn't understand any of this because I've never voiced it aloud. While I was sitting there waiting for her to come home, all I could visualize was Draco's hands all over her, kissing her, or him whispering that spell to make her come.

The images kept repeating in my head, over and over, in a loop like some twisted Muggle film. The more times it repeated, the angrier I got, and I was pretty angry by the time she got home seeing as it was pretty late. I tried to hold on to my sanity, but when she showed up, the images of her having an orgasm in my head made my anger reach a crescendo. The last time that I was that angry, was when I was wearing the horcrux all day, and I yelled at my best friends before deserting them. I felt ashamed of myself, but my anger towards Hermione was stronger at that moment.

Like a fool, I started thinking about her with Victor Krum, then I thought about her with Cormac McLaggen. My head ached from all of the worry, and stress the memories were causing, that had snowballed out of my control. I felt powerless and weak.

I was glad to have a beautiful wife, but at the same time, it could be quite a curse.

Krum was a Triwizard Champion and International Quidditch star, and he chose Hermione out of all the girls in school. Cormac McLaggen was from a relatively influential wizarding family, and now, Draco Malfoy. He was a ferret, but he was highly sought after by witches for some reason. He could have anyone he wanted, and he was after Hermione, I just knew it.

The real reason I was angry was because I just didn't see me as much competition against him. Anyone would pick him over me. Hidden under my war hero status, was the same little boy that always had very little self confidence.

I closed my eyes, and tried my hardest to rest my mind and body, and ignore the one silent tear that I was unable to hold back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm almost afraid to ask if you liked it, getting flamed makes me hesitant now. Please be nice.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter, or the characters, I'm just hopelessly devoted to it.**

**A/N: My story still doesn't have a beta, so all of the mistakes are my own.**

**Thank you to my chapter 13 reviewers and followers.**

( MEOW-I-am-a-cat, StarDustTeen, kschwartz94, skyroy14, dutch potterfan,

MEworcester, morring star, isra22, dancerengland, and Guest)

**Thank you again. I love getting your reviews. On to the reading.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Hermione

My tired eyes looked over at the alarm clock for about the hundredth time, waiting for the day to finally begin. Sleep never found me no matter how many times I closed my eyes and wished for it. All night long, I thought about what I should have said, or what I should have done to stop him from leaving. The heartsick feeling I felt inside would not cease, and I knew it wouldn't until I got the situation resolved. If only Ron could see that Draco was no longer pursuing me, and that he treated me like a friend at lunch.

Finally, the buzzing sound of my alarm clock alerted me that I needed to start my day. I reached over and quickly turned it off, slapping my hands down hard in displeasure, and I groaned with annoyance. My whole body felt tired and achy, and I could feel the puffiness of my face from the lack of sleep and restless night.

Making a snap decision, I grabbed my wand and felt the tightening around my chest, as I apparated directly inside Harry's kitchen instead of using the floo.

Hearing the faint pop of my arrival, Harry looked up at me as he was drinking from a cup by the counter. He walked over to me and looked worried, "Hermione, are you alright? Ron's been here all night, are you two okay?"

"I'm alright, We just had a small argument."

"That's what he said. He's upstairs in the guest bedroom. I'm on my way to work. Ginny's not here, so you have the place to yourselves. Good luck." he said before he kissed me affectionately on the forehead.

"Thanks, Harry."

Turning toward the stairs, I slowly walk up, wondering what I was going to say to him. I prayed that he was not angry with me anymore, and that he would hear me out, and come back home to me.

I timidly knocked on Harry's spare bedroom knowing he would be in there.

"Yeah?" he hollered.

Opening the door cautiously, I peered inside before timidly walking in a few hesitant steps. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on a shirt getting dressed.

"Hey." I greeted him.

He didn't show any emotion, he merely frowned and said, "I'm on my way to work." He stood, grabbing his wand, and preceded to march right past me. I followed him down the stairs and tried putting my hand on his shoulder, hoping physical contact would make his resolve crack, and he would speak to me.

Unfortunately, he ignored said small gesture and kept walking.

"Wait! Ronald. Don't you think we should talk about this?"

The bright emerald green flames of the fireplace roared to life for the instant it took to magically transport him away from me. He was looking straight at me before he left. Ronald was obviously more upset then I thought he was. Feeling rejected, I had no other alternative but to take myself home and get ready for work, now only having a small time frame to get ready.

* * *

Ronald

Arriving to work, I made my way to the Auror Department faster then I ever had before, to angry with my wife to acknowledge co-workers, or smiling 'good morning' to anyone.

No, that wasn't right, I was actually trying desperately to ignore the sadness and guilt I felt at walking out on my wife a second time, while she pleaded with me to talk to her.

I sat down at my desk and grabbed the case files I needed to start working on when there was a knock at my door.  
"Come in."

I was suddenly confused in a sort of stupor for a couple of seconds, looking at the person who just walked into my office. His aristocratic, smug-looking face, made me think of the man who I loathed more then anyone.

"Can I help you?" I asked the man with disdain.

"Maybe. I might have some information that you might find interesting, Weasley." he said.

"Cut the crap, Zabini. What in the bloody hell do you want? I'm not in the mood for this shit. And, considering I haven't seen or spoken to you since I went to school, what kind of crap information could you possibly have that would be interesting?"

He let out a sigh, and looked away from me.

"I take it, you had a row with the Mrs?" He asked me while gesturing to the portrait I had of Hermione on my desk.

How in the hell did he know me and Hermione had a fight?

"Have a seat," I motioned to the chair across from my meager desk, "well obviously I underestimated you, Zabini. If you have something to say to me, then say it. I'm not one for small talk."

"Alright. First, you have to understand, what ever I say to you, I don't want repeated, and I want complete confidentiality from you so this doesn't come back and bite me in the arse. Are we clear?"

I nodded at him, so he continued. "I'm here because someone I know is very well is making a play at your wife and -"

"I already know that your scumbag friend, Malfoy is trying to seduce my wife, so if you don't have anything for me that I don't know, you can just piss off." I yell at him, and stand to make my point across. I can feel my face reddening in anger.

"Hold on now, Weasley. I should also tell you, that there is no way that Draco is going to give up on her. He seems pretty insistent, and I came here because I respect you and your wife. I'm trying to help you. I know for certain that she doesn't deserve this, and you should heed my warning. I'm not here to gloat about Draco's intentions, if that's what you think."

I was ashamed and disconcerted that a former classmate I barely knew had so much knowledge about my troubled marriage. I tried to calm down, and I sat down once more, and clasped my hands together under my chin. Perhaps fear that I would lose Hermione, made me speak what was on my mind. "What can I do?"

"Well, Draco is my friend, so I'm not going to tell you to go and hex him or anything, but if I were in your shoes, I would do just about anything to stop him from getting what he wants. I should also tell you, that he's getting pretty close to succeeding, if you know what I mean, and he's not looking for a relationship from her by any means."

"Thank you for coming here, I know it probably wasn't easy for you. And I should probably tell you that regardless of my job, next time I see Malfoy, he's going to wish he was dead by the time I'm done with him."

"Do what you will, Weasley. She's your wife, I won't get involved anymore then I already have. I just wanted to tell you in case you didn't know. I couldn't just sit back and let him ruin both of your lives. Well, since you already know, I better be going. Nice talking with you." He stood up, fixing his suit, before he handed me something and walked out of my office, without a backwards look. I looked down at what he had given me, and immediately knew what it was. It was a clear vial with the cloud-like liquid gas that were memories siphoned from someone with a wand. Completely ignoring my work, I stormed off to the nearest Pensieve.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's a slow moving story, but that's why I try to update as often as I can. One of my reviewers compared it to a Soap Opera, and I just loved that notion. Hopefully you all think the same. Next update will be in two days.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter, or the characters, I'm just hopelessly devoted to it.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another chapter for all of you awesome readers. Thank you to my new followers, reviewers, and anyone who favorited this story. **

**(**mesa24, .7, aliceistiny, BloooEyes, Covered in Bruises, mcollis3, callac,

Anna-Guest, dutch potterfan, MEOW-I-am-a-cat, HallowRain8587)

**I'm really excited that some of you are leaving reviews. Love reading them. I hope everyone has a great weekend. On to the reading.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Hermione

I was enjoying taking in all of the sights and smells of Diagon Alley, the glittering windows, eyeing new shops that had sprung up, and the various smells coming from the restaurants that were currently cooking up lunch for witch and wizards. So caught up in my perusal, I almost didn't hear Ginny.

"Harry told me that you and my brother are fighting again. What's going on with you two? It isn't serious is it?" She asked while trying to appear nonchalant.

One thing that we never ever discussed was marital problems. It was sad really, but I just wouldn't feel right discussing those things with her, considering she was Ron's sister.

"Were not fighting per say. We just kind of got into a small-"

"argument. I know. Harry told me that you and my brother keep saying that."

"I don't know what else to tell you, because that's all it was, really." I cringed letting the white lie roll of my tongue. I hated lying to Ginny, but the truth was shameful, and scandalous on so many levels, and I couldn't have that going around the army of Weasley's that was sure to hate me if it ever got out.

"That's fine, Mione. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks, Ginny. Hey, do you want to go get some ice-cream?"

"Of course I want me some bloody ice-cream, you already made me skip lunch because you don't feel like eating, and would rather walk around in amazement like you've never been to Diagon Alley before."

We both let out hearty laughs, and proceeded to head in the direction of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Ginny, do you have to get Harry's favorite flavor all of the time?" Ginny had just got handed a cup of chocolate and raspberry flavored ice-cream with chopped nuts.

"What? He's gotten it so many times, that it's all I want now. Pathetic I know, don't remind me."

"It's not pathetic, it's quite cute, actually."

We sat at one of the small tables that were situated in front of the shop, where other people were also enjoying the delicious parfaits that the parlour was famous for. Ginny and I just prattled on about how we missed our children, and we enjoyed all of the new juicy gossip going around that we read in the papers.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry to have to run on you again, but I've got to go back to-"

"practice. I know, go ahead." I pulled her in for a tight hug before she left. Throwing away the remnants my unfinished ice-cream, I went back to work not having much of an appetite. The rest of the day went by as uneventful as possible. It was hard to focus on work when my thoughts constantly strayed back to my absent husband.

The Muggle section of the library was finally done, complete with a few computers, and a we bit of complicated magic to be able to acquire internet capabilities for them.

Some of the books I filled the shelves with were some of my personal favorites such as, _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, _and my all time favorite,_ The Giving Tree_. My dad often read me the book before bed-time, and for some reason it always made me sad. I always felt bad for that poor tree that gave all it had, and ended up a lowly, crooked stump.

"Lillian." I called out.

"Yes, sweetie."

"I'm going to head home now, unless you need me for anything. It's only a couple hours until closing."

"Of course you can go home, Hermione. I will lock up at closing like always. Go home and get some rest, and take care of yourself. Don't think I didn't notice that something is wrong with you today_._"

"Thank you. I will. I'm pretty sure all I need to do is rest, but thank you for your concern. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

* * *

Draco

I was currently walking down Diagon Alley heading over to Flourish and Blotts to try and steal some more alone time with Granger. Things were definitely looking up in that regard. Having lunch with her was great, but Marcus Flint noticing us as we bid our farewell was the icing on the cake. I smirked when I saw him notice us. I knew that the news would get back to Weasley since they worked together in the Auror Department. Flint always was a loud mouth instigating little blighter, and reveled in spreading gossip and wreaking havoc for everyone, but this time it was going to end up in my favor.

The bell chimes just above the door signaled my entry, and I was surprised to find the shop pretty empty except for an older gentleman reading a book in a corner. The place was eerily quiet, with only a couple of flying memos in the air that hovered around the front desk. The only other person in the shop was Hermione's older co-worker that greeted me last time I came in.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy. Is there something I might interest you in?" She said while pushing up her spectacles.

"Yes, I was wondering if I may have a word with Mrs. Weasley. I have a book order that I wanted to discuss with her if she's available."

"I'm sorry dearie, I'm afraid she's already left for the day, the poor thing didn't look so well. I can help you with anything if you'd like."

"No. That's quite alright. I'll be seeing her another day then, but thank you. Good day to you too." I walked out of there already formulating a plan. If she didn't feel well, then that means that she went home early, which was a perfect chance to catch her alone. Aurors almost never got off of work before six in the evening which gave me a substantial amount of time to try to play the 'I'm concerned' card before the Weasel came home. I was running out of time with her, considering that mother was still harping at me to finally meet the daughter of her friend. I was considering maybe meeting the witch just to get them to leave me alone. This seducing Granger business was getting a little old but I decided to give it another shot.

* * *

Hermione

Once I arrived home, I instantly noticed that Ron still hadn't come home, but that shouldn't have surprised me since it was still early in the afternoon. The house felt just as empty as I felt. With a sigh, I went upstairs to take a nice long bubble bath. It had been ages since I indulged in one, and having the house to myself, I figured it couldn't hurt. I added my favorite bubble bath, and some fizzing bath beads into the water before I settled myself into the warm bubbly water. I loved using bath beads, they let off the aroma of sweet baked apples, and the fizz tickled my skin with bubbles that slowly made their way to the top of the water.

Once I was nice and dry, I decided to wear my cami top pajama shirt with matching shorts. They were tight, and I specially chose these to try and entice my husband. Maybe if I could lower his guard, it would be easy to get him to listen to me. As sneaky as it was, I was desperate to get us back to how we were during our vacation, blissfully peaceful.

I smoothed on some of my favorite scented lotion all over my body, and decided to let my hair dry naturally.

The chime of my front door, made me pause. Who could that be?

I rushed downstairs, and looked through the peep hole. What in the world is _he _doing here? My normal calm demeanor had changed from intrigue to downright anger. My hands balled into fists, and I stomped my foot in agitation.

Unlocking the door, I turned the door knob and let it open slightly. "What are you doing here, Draco?" I asked him, fuming with outrage.

"I went looking for you, and Lillian told me that you left early, so I came here to talk to you. I hope it's alright."

"No, no, it's not alright. My husband is already angry at me, if he finds out that you came here, I will certainly be out of sorts with him for a very long time. You need to leave right now."

The stress of the last few days, not to mention my current predicament was disastrous, causing moisture to start filling my eyes, and I fought back the impulse to blink, knowing the tears would surely fall.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll go but, are you alright?" He stepped closer and raised his arm to offer me support, before he lowered it back to his side. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, you can leave now before Ron get's home." He stepped a little closer to me.

"Okay, I'm leaving-"

Before he could leave, the familiar sound of someone coming in through the floo was heard loudly throughout the room making both of us tense, and our eyes widen with fear. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was that I would see, because Draco's facial expressions spoke volumes. He appeared frozen with dread, and his eyes were locked with whoever was behind me.

"You bloody bastard!" Ron yelled out before rushing in, grabbing a hold of Draco by the front of his robes and dragging him inside before savagely throwing him to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about that cliffhanger. I had to end it there because of the word count. Tell me what you think, please. Next update will be in two days.**


End file.
